LABIL
by AngELF 137
Summary: No summary! JUST READ! KyuMin! GS! Dont like? Dont read! RnR please! kemaren ada kesalahan penulisan genre. maaf
1. Pertama

LABIL – Chapter 1

Main Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

Dll

Genre : Romance, Drama, School Life, Genderswitch

Rated : T

Summary : "_Aku menyukaimu. Tapi aku tak nyaman dengan hubungan ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"-Lee Sungmin / "Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi meninggalkan aku begitu saja. Membuatku harus diam dalam kebingungan"-Cho Kyuhyun/"Aku hanya sahabatnya. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membantunya. Tapi kenapa dia mencoba lari dari kenyataan yang ada?"-Kim Ryeowook/"Aku? Aku hanya mengikuti alur yang ia berikan."-Lee Donghae/_

Warning! GS here! Typos everywhere! NEWBIE NEWBIE NEWBIE!

* * *

20 OKTOBER 2014

Hari itu, sekolahku mengadakan acara pensi. Aku terduduk dikursi bagian tengah bersama sahabatku, Kim Ryeowook. Aku, Lee Sungmin, hanya sebagian dari banyaknya siswa siswi yang menonton acara ini.  
Kutengok kearah kanan badanku ketika kurasakan seseorang duduk di kursi sebelah kanan yang kosong.

Ternyata dia. Cho Kyuhyun. Anggota OSIS yang memang cukup terkenal. Hanya anggota. Tidak lebih.  
Seseorang yang organisasinya memang sama denganku. Kuberikan senyum manisku padanya sebagai sapaan karena aku tidak tahu harus apa. Maka dengan itu, sembari kuberi senyum padanya, kupanggil pula namanya.

"Hey Kyu!"

Ia tersenyum lebar menyambut sapaanku. Dengan semangat kami saling ber-toss ria tanpa mempedulikan sekeliling kami yang mulai memperhatikan kami.

"What's up bro?!" Ujarnya dengan lantang

Memang kami akrab, bagaimanapun ia adalah temanku juga. Emm yah sebenarnya ia adalah bagian dari Eleven Groups. Yang isinya adalah temanku semua. Emm jadi wajar kan kalau aku bisa akrab dengannya?

Tanpa kata, kami tertawa lepas meskipun tak ada yang lucu.

"Aigoo. Sungmin-ah! Kyuhyun-ah! Kenapa tidak ajak-ajak huh?" Sungut Ryeowook

Oh! Aku bahkan melupakan sahabat terbaikku dari aku kelas 1 SMA.

"Ahaha.. Maaf wook-ie" Ucapku masih dengan tawa kecil.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan, hm?" Tanyanya penasaran sambil menatap Kyuhyun

"Tak ada" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat

Ryeowook mengalihkan tatapannya padaku dengan raut penasaran yang kuyakin apabila Yesung -penggemar Ryeowook- disini ia pasti akan mati karena ekspresi yang Ryeowook keluarkan amat menggemaskan.

"Memang tak ada wook-ie" Ujarku santai

Aku begitu menikmati ekspresi kesal Ryeowook ketika aku justru memberikan jawaban yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Hey kami berdua -aku dan Kyuhyun- memang benar kan? Tak ada sesuatu yang membuat kami ingin tertawa. Semua itu hanya bagian dari hal mari-menghilangkan-kecanggungan antara aku dengan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Karena bosan tak ada pembicaraan lagi, akhirnya aku berniat melakukan kebiasaanku. Apalagi kalau bukan menggoda para lelaki yang seangkatan denganku. Hey aku memang gadis liar. Kurasa kalian perlu tahu itu. Meski begitu, hingga saat ini aku masih mampu menjaga diriku baik-baik. If you know what i mean.

"Kyu, kau semakin tampan saja" Kutatap ia dengan senyum manis andalanku yang selalu bisa membuat para lelaki salah tingkah.

Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah hingga kedua telinganya. Aigoo, ini sebuah kepuasan tersendiri bagiku.

"Hmm. Gomawo" Aku yakin ia mati kata. Ah! Aku semakin ingin menggodanya. Kkkk~

"Ehem. Pasti banyak sekali yang ingin menjadi kekasihmu, yakan?"

Dengan gerakan badan yang mulai resah karena salah tingkah ia menatapku dengan raut malu-malu kucing. Aigoo menggemaskan!

"Enn, tidak juga" Jawabnya pelan

"Ah masa?" Sepertinya jiwa penggodaku semakin berkobar melihatnya malu seperti itu.

"Ck! Sudahlah Sungmin-ah" Ryeowook sedari tadi melihatku menggoda Kyuhyun akhirnya merasa jengah.

Aku mendengus kesal karena Ryeowook mengintrupsi hobiku. Hah.. Aku kan bosan.

"Yasudah. Ayo kita ke kelas saja. Aku mau pulang. Acara ini membosankan."Ucapku singkat

Dengan jahil, aku mengacak rambut Kyuhyun lalu beranjak dari kursi dan menarik tangan Ryeowook menuju kelas kami untuk mengambil tas kami disana.

"Aku pergi duluan ya Kyuhyun-ah. Bye"

Hihihihi..Ya inilah kebiasaanku. Membuat para lelaki salah tingkah. Hem, mungkin efek karena aku terlalu menutup hati. Ya bisa jadi, kan?

* * *

Aku dan wook-ie berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong kelas dengan sesekali candaan yang membuat kami tertawa lepas. Cukup banyak siswa siswi disekitar kami. Mungkin mereka mempunyai pikiran yang sama denganku. Pensi tahun ini cukup membosankan.

"Sungmin-ah,kalau kulihat kau akrab sekali dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Emm, apa jangan-jangan kau menyukainya?"

Eh?

"Kenapa kau berpikiran pendek seperti itu wook-ie?" Sungutku kesal

"Lagipula mana mungkin aku menyukai lelaki pemalu sepertinya" Lanjutku dengan suara pelan

"Aku yakin kau berbohong ming" Oh dia mulai menggunakan nama kecilku rupanya. Haissh.. kenapa pikirnnya bisa nyerempet seperti itu?

"Terserah" Pasraku lalu berjalan lebih cepat darinya.

Aku malas mendengar ocehannya yang pasti sangat sulit berhenti sebelum ia mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan. Setelah sampai dikelas dengan cepat kusambar tas pink milikku yang ada dikursi lalu berjalan mendahuluinya yang baru saja sampai dimeja kami. Ck! Jalannya memang lambat.

"Isshh Tunggu aku Ming!"

Kupercepat langkah kakiku tanpa melihat jalan terlebih dahulu karena aku sudah benar-benar kesal dengan bocah itu.

DUK!

Aigoo, dahiku sakit sekali. Siapa sih yang berani-beraninya menabrakku?

Kutundukkan wajahku karena sepertinya orang yang menabrakku itu lebih pendek dariku.

"Hwaaa Sungmin-ah!"

Ternyata dia. Henry Lau. Teman dekatku juga.

"Berisik mochi" Ucapku ketus

"Eh? Kau kenapa, eoh?"

"Dia jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun, Henry-ah" Ucap si bocah setan yang tiba-tiba datang lalu merangkul bahuku. Oh apa aku lupa mengatakannya pada kalian? Dia adalah lelaki berwujud gadis. Sifatnya lebih liar dariku.

Dan lagi, apa maksudnya mengatakan itu pada Henry? Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa bocah itu penyebar go-

"Benarkah? Astaga aku harus segera menyebarkan berita ini. Gomawo wook-ie"

-sip. Argh! Mati kau Kim Ryeowook!

Tbc/end?

Mind to review?


	2. Kedua

LABIL – Chapter 2

* * *

Main Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

Dll

Genre : Romance, Drama, School Life, Genderswitch

Rated : T

Summary : _"Aku menyukaimu. Tapi aku tak nyaman dengan hubungan ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"-Lee Sungmin / "Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi meninggalkan aku begitu saja. Membuatku harus diam dalam kebingungan"-Cho Kyuhyun/"Aku hanya sahabatnya. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membantunya. Tapi kenapa dia mencoba lari dari kenyataan yang ada?"-Kim Ryeowook/"Aku? Aku hanya mengikuti alur yang ia berikan."-Lee Donghae/_

Warning! GS here! Typos everywhere! NEWBIE NEWBIE NEWBIE!

* * *

22 OKTOBER 2014

Aku tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar ingin menghajar seorang Kim Ryeowook sekarang juga.

Bagaimana bisa bocah setan itu berpikiran abstrak seperti you-know-it-lah.  
Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun menganggap apa yang dikatakan Wookie adalah sungguhan? Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Argh! Sialan kau Kim Ryeowook!

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri lorong kelas yang masih sepi ini. Ketika melewati kelas Kyuhyun, kulirik melalui sudut mataku. Ternyata sudah ada kumpulan anggota Eleven Groups. Berarti…

Apa Kyuhyun sudah datang?

Oke, beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskan grup yang berisi berbagai macam karakteristik ini.  
Eleven Groups sebenarnya punya arti yang mudah ditebak. Ya setidaknya untukku yang berotak cerdas. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyombongkan diri. Ehem.. baiklah lupakan saja.  
Eleven Groups sendiri mempunyai arti angkatan kelas 11 atau lebih jelasnya adalah kelas 2 SMA.

Ya. Memang terdengar biasa saja. Tapi aku tegaskan pada kalian. Grup ini berisi orang-orang yang emm.. bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya?

Yah.. Sedikit gila mungkin?

Grup yang semua anggotanya adalah teman baikku. Kyuhyun tidak dihitung, oke?  
Anggotanya sendiri terdiri dari Kim Jaejoong si primadona sekolah bersuara emas, Lee Donghae yang suka memainkan hati wanita, Lee Hyukjae gadis berambut pirang yang hyperaktif dan jangan lupakan dia adalah kekasih dari Lee Donghae, Amber si gadis tomboy yang suka mencari masalah, Jung Yunho si tampan yang merupakan kekasih dari Kim Jaejoong, dan emm.. Kyuhyun si pemalu. Hahh..

"Hoi!" Seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang

Aku tersadar dari lamunan panjangku. Dengan tergesa, aku segera melanjutkan langkahku yang tadi terhenti karena memandangi para anggota Eleven Groups. Oh bahkan aku tidak sadar jika sedari tadi aku masih didepan kelas orang lain seperti orang bodoh.

"Ya!"

Dengan tampang bodoh aku membalikkan tubuhku. Kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan orang yang menepuk bahuku tadi? Padahal umurku masih muda. Aigoo, paboya!

"Ah! Jaejoongie" Masih dengan tampang bodoh, aku menggaruk kepala bagian belakangku, semakin membuat kesan tolol diwajah imutku.

Jaejoong terkikik melihat wajah bodohku. Ck! Ini bukan hiburan gajah!

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, huh?" Sungutku kesal

"Ah, tidak ada Minnie-ah" Jawabnya masih sambil terkikik kecil

Dengan sekali mendengus kesal, aku membalikkan badanku berniat untuk menuju kelasku yang hanya dipisahkan 1 tembok dari kelas Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawan.

"Hey! Tadi aku disuruh anak-anak EG (Eleven Groups) untuk menanyakan hal ini padamu" Ucapnya seraya menarik tanganku untuk kembali berdiri disampingnya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada dan menatap primadona sekolah ini dengan tajam.

"Kau menyukai Kyuhyun?"

Eh?

"ya?"

"Jadi kau benar-benar menyukainya?" Pekik Jaejoong

"Ma-maksudku, a-aku emm bukan begi-"

"Kau bahkan terbata-bata saat mengucapkannya. Jadi, apa benar kau menyukainya?" Kini gantian Jaejoong yang menatapku dengan tatapan ala detektif yang sama sekali tidak cocok untuknya yang mempunyai wajah kelewat cantik.

"Apa katamu sajalah" Ucapku datar dan segera membalikkan tubuh dengan cepat lalu berlalu dari Jaejoong yang masih terpaku dengan wajah abstraknya menuju kelasku. Aku harus cepat pergi darinya sebelum gajah cantik itu bertanya yang lebih aneh dari pertanyaannya tadi.

"YA TUHAN LEE SUNGMIN MENYUKAI CHO KYUHYUN!"

Sejak awal aku tahu ini akan menjadi awal yang buruk. Oh, semoga Tuhan memberiku kesabaran yang lebih.

_Poor uri Bunny Ming…_

* * *

Istirahat tengah berlangsung. Benar-benar menyebalkan karena ulangan matematika diadakan secara tiba-tiba tadi. Walaupun aku cerdas, tapi matematika adalah kelemahanku. Aku benar-benar membenci pelajaran itu.

Dengan segera kudongakkan kepalaku yang sedari tadi tertelungkup di meja. Perutku sudah berbunyi dan aku harus segera menuntaskannya.

"Wookie" Panggilku pelan pada Wookie yang sedang menulis sebuah fanfiction. Hobi yang sama sepertiku. Tapi sayangnya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membuat hobiku itu terlaksana.

Ada yang lebih penting dari itu.

Perutku. Ya perutku.

"Hm" Gumamnya tak jelas

"Ayo ke kantin"

"Aku malas"

"Ayolah"

"Aku malas Minnie-ah"

"Lalu aku pergi dengan siapa Wookie?" Tanyaku kesal karena sedari tadi bocah setan ini menolak ajakanku ke kantin.

"Pergi dengan Henry saja" Ucapnya santai masih sambil menulis fanfictionnya dibuku.

What the Hell?

"Dan membuatnya terus bertanya tentang aku-menyukai-Kyuhyun? hal bodoh yang kau ucapkan waktu itu? Oh tidak. Terima kasih untuk tawarannya" Sungutku kesal. Oh ayolah, aku malas sekali mengajak si penyebar gosip itu ke kantin.

"Itu urusanmu. Kau tak lihat aku sedang apa?"

"Ayolah Wookie aku malas sekali harus bersama si penyebar gosip itu"

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanku"

Lelah karena harus membujuk bocah setan ini, akhirnya aku memutuskan pergi ke kantin sendiri.  
Tak kupedulikan orang-orang yang memperhatikanku. Mungkin gosip sialan itu sudah menyebar. Ah sudahlah! Kepalaku bisa membengkak jika harus memikirkan hal gila itu.

"Aku bingung. Kenapa seorang Lee Sungmin yang populer dan pintar itu menyukai Kyuhyun yang pemalu ? Ada-ada saja"

Jika aku bisa, mungkin mulut 2 siswi centil ini sudah kubungkam dengan danau dibelakang sekolahku.

"Kalau kalian tidak tahu apa-apa, lebih baik diam saja" Ucapku datar disamping mereka tanpa melihat wajah menor mereka. Kenapa aku bisa tahu kalau wajah mereka menor? Ck! Dari sudut mataku saja sudah terlihat.

Dengan tampang melas, mereka mendegus kesal lalu berlalu dari hadapanku. Bagus! Begitu lebih baik sebelum aku menghajar wajah penuh bedak tebal milik kalian. Dasar tukang gosip!

"Sungmin-ah"

Kubalikkan badanku menghadap seseorang yang memanggilku dengan suara bassnya.

DEG

"K-kyuhyun" Ucapku terbata

"Hai" Sapanya dengan senyum polos seperti anak kecil

"A-ah Hai" Balasku gugup

Terang saja, dihadapanku ini Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana jika dia sudah dengar tentang gosip itu?

"Aku hanya mau mengatakan….."

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hen-

".. jika aku juga menyukaimu"

Ehh?

Menyukaiku?

-Tbc-

Sekedar ngasih tau, ada atau nggaknya yang mau ngereview ff aku itu nggak masalah. Karena aku bakal tetep lanjutin ff milikku sampe end. Nggak kaya ff aku sebelumnya (series: what?!) Yang berenti ditengah jalan. Mohon maaf untuk itu. Padahal di laptop aku ff itu udah end :3 #gubrak

Ini pendek ya? Iya sengaja karena sebenarnya ini masih awal dan aku masih pengen bikin semuanya gak terasa kecepetan tapi aku yakin ini kecepetan (-_-") maka dari itu bagi yang ingin menolong aku buat memperbaiki ff ini, tolong review tapi kalo gak juga gapapa karena aku gak terlalu peduli sama review #labil_mode_on (3_3+)  
Aku Cuma sekedar minta sedikit pertolongan aja. Nggak juga gapapa.

Oh iYa makasih ya buat kemaren udah review di chap 1. makasih banget #bow

Siyu \\(^.^)/

-Jeje1003-

Mind to Review?


	3. Ketiga

LABIL – Chapter 3

* * *

Main Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

Dll

Genre : Romance, Drama, School Life, Genderswitch

Rated : T

Summary : _"Aku menyukaimu. Tapi aku tak nyaman dengan hubungan ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"-Lee Sungmin / "Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi meninggalkan aku begitu saja. Membuatku harus diam dalam kebingungan"-Cho Kyuhyun/"Aku hanya sahabatnya. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membantunya. Tapi kenapa dia mencoba lari dari kenyataan yang ada?"-Kim Ryeowook/_

**SUMMARY NYA KEMAREN ADA YANG SALAH. ITU DIBAGIAN DONGHAE. ITU SUMMARY YANG SEKARANG UDAH BENER. MAAF UNTUK TYPONYA YA CHINGU *BOW**

Disclaimer : **FIC INI ASLI DARI OTAK SAYA. BILA ADA KESAMAAN SAYA MINTA MAAF DAN SAYA PERTEGAS, TIDAK ADA KESENGAJAAN UNTUK HAL ITU. SAYA HANYA PINJAM NAMA MEREKA. MEREKA MILIK TUHAN DAN ORANG TUA MEREKA. SAYA HANYA INGIN MENUANGKAN APA YANG INGIN SAYA SAMPAIKAN DAN BAGIKAN KEPADA READERS SEMUA. GOMAWO #BOW**

**NO COPAST, NO PLAGIAT!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Warning! GS here! Typos everywhere! OOC! NEWBIE NEWBIE NEWBIE!

Buat yang waktu itu nanya di pm *_*

Q : kok gak pake POV sih?

A : Sebenernya emang niatan buat pake POV dari sisi yang lain belum ada sih ya, keseluruhan cerita saat ini adalah POV dari sungmin. mungkin ada saatnya aku bakal ngasih POV dari sisi lain. Mungkin loh ya. Gak janji /plakk/ Makasih untuk pertanyaannya ^^

* * *

21 OKTOBER 2014

"Aaa.. wookie aku harus bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Ya kau jalani saja bodoh"

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa membantu" Dia tertawa. Sialan.

Kim Ryeowook memang seperti itu. Tidak ada saran yang berguna yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya omong kosong yang tak jelas asal usulnya. Aku bingung kenapa 'Si Kepala Besar' itu menyukai makhluk astral yang membingungkan ini.

"Kau menyebalkan"Kesalku sembari menatapnya sengit

"Memang" Ucapnya santai

"Sebenarnya aku juga bingung, kenapa kau menyukai Cho Kyuhyun yang lebih cocok dipanggil emm… banci? Masih banyak lelaki lain yang lebih baik darinya, dan kau malah menyukai lelaki macam Kyuhyun? Tak masuk akal" Lanjutnya kemudian menatapku dengan pandangan geli.

Aku mendesah frustasi mendengar argumen konyol yang keluar dari bibir mungil bocah setan itu. Bukankah dia sendiri yang membuat semuanya seperti ini? Dia yang dengan seenak jidat mengambil kesimpulan jika aku menyukai Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang membuat semuanya seperti ini wookie" kukeluarkan seluruh isi pikiran yang sedari tadi berputar di otakku dan membuat segala hal yang mudah terasa rumit.

"Aku?"beonya menatapku tak percaya.

"Apa? Memang salahmu-kan?"

"Tapi yang menyebarkannya-kan Henry. Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?" Wookie mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Cih, aku lebih imut darimu bocah setan.

"Seandainya saja kau tak memberitahunya hal bodoh seperti itu, maka semuanya tak akan seperti ini wookie-ya. Kau kan tahu aku masih mencintai Jungmo." Ucapku kesal

"Arra. Maafkan aku Sungmin-ah" Ujarnya dengan wajah menyesal yang ugh! Aku jadi tak tega.

Bagaimanapun dia adalah sahabat terbaikku. Tapi bagaimana jika kalian yang ada diposisiku? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Membunuhnya? Oh seandainya membunuh itu bukan dosa, maka aku sudah membunuhnya sedari dulu. Dan lagi, aku masih ingat Tuhan tahu.

"Sekarang beritahu aku, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ah tidak! apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kyuhyun?"

Aku memang sudah menceritakan semua pada wookie. Dan seperti yang kalian lihat, dia tak bisa memberiku saran apapun.

"Terima saja. Mungkin kau bisa melupakan Jungmo-mu itu? Ya kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya wookie. Jungmo, aku masih sangat mencintainya. Dan aku yakin kau tahu itu." Ucapku tegas. Aku merasa cintaku pada Jungmo seperti diremehkan. Dan aku tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Apa kau lupa dengan yang sudah Jungmo lakukan padamu? Dia mengkhianatimu. Lagipula mana ada kapten basket yang setia seperti yang ada pada khayalan anehmu itu. _Bullshit!_" Ujarnya kemudian mengumpat.

Ya. Wookie benar. Mana ada kapten basket sekolah jaman sekarang yang setia. Jungmo salah satunya. Dia yang hanya memanfaatkan kecerdasanku untuk mengerjakan PR miliknya. Dan membiarkanku luntang lantung karena melihatnya menduakanku. Oh, sungguh aku tidak mau mengingat masa-masa kelam itu lagi.

"Tapi aku mencintainya" Ucapku lirih

"Lupakan dia, cobalah menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bermaksud ingin menjadi seseorang yang labil dengan membuatmu bingung akan sikapku, tapi aku hanya ingin membuatmu membuka mata dan hati. Bukankah Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan jika dia menyukaimu? Lalu tunggu apa lagi?" Wookie menatapku lembut kemudian tersenyum manis seakan ia melihat permen kapas kesukaannya.

"Tumben kau bijak" Ledekku sembari tersenyum remeh

"YA!"

Biar kuceritakan sedikit kisahku pada kalian semua yang ingin mendengarnya.  
Aku Lee Sungmin. Setahun yang lalu, aku memiliki kekasih yang bernama Kim Jungmo. Seorang lelaki yang berkharisma. Seorang lelaki dengan beribu keahliannya. Seorang lelaki dengan sejuta pesonanya.  
Ya. Dia pernah menjadi kekasihku. Pernah. Entah kenapa satu kata itu terasa menyakitkan. Sungguh aku mulai takut untuk menguak masa laluku.

Sungmin yang dulu adalah seseorang yang.. entahlah. Biasa saja mungkin? Aku tidak mau tahu gambaran diriku dimata orang lain. Tidak penting dan aku tidak mau terlalu peduli. Maaf-maaf saja. Aku bukan orang yang menjaga image karena pada dasarnya aku bukan siswi populer. Sekali lagi. Hanya murid biasa. Ya. Hanya murid biasa yang akhirnya menjadi populer karena pernah berpacaran dengan seorang kapten basket. Semacam.. terkena imbas mungkin?

Sebuah keberuntungan bagiku bisa mendapat cinta Jungmo dulu. Tapi.. apa yang dia lakukan bisa disebut cinta? Tidak. Aku tahu itu. Kenapa aku menyebutnya sebagai keberuntungan? Simple. Karena sejak awal melihatnya aku sudah mencintainya. Klise memang. Tapi sekali lagi, aku tidak mempedulikannya.

Semua terasa semakin menyakitkan ketika aku mengetahui aku hanya alat untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah miliknya sedangkan ia bersenang-senang dengan banyak wanita diluar sana.

Awal-awalnya aku mencoba memberi toleransi padanya. Tapi rasanya toleransi itu sirna ketika aku melihat ia dengan tanpa dosanya kembali menduakanku.  
Saat itu aku terdiam. Apa yang kurang dariku? Kuakui aku memang tidak sepopuler Jaejoong atau Donghae atau siapapun itu. Tapi untuk cinta, apa hal semacam itu diperlukan?  
Aku tidak menangis. Tidak. Aku tidak secengeng itu. Lagipula apa yang perlu kutangisi? Jungmo tidak mencintaiku maka dari itu, hanya dengan berbekal secuil keberanian aku menelponnya.  
Mengatakan jika aku mencintainya hingga tak sanggup untuk kehilangan dirinya. Mengatakan jika aku baik-baik saja.

Dia tahu. Sangat tahu malah. Namun dia acuh. Masa bodoh atau apapun sejenisnya.  
Sakit. Sangat sakit. Tapi sekali lagi. Aku hanya siswi biasa. Aku hanya diam ketika dia dengan teganya memutuskan hubungan yang sudah terjalin 5 bulan lamanya.

_Jungmo-ah, dengarlah aku. Sekali saja.  
Aku mencintaimu. Aku tak sanggup untuk membencimu. Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah sanggup.  
Aku mencintaimu hingga rasanya aku ingin mati merindukanmu.  
Hingga rasanya aku ingin berlari menuju dirimu lalu memelukmu seerat yang kubisa.  
Hingga rasanya aku tetap ingin menjaga rasa ini hanya untukmu seorang._

"Jungmo-ah.. Seandainya kau memintaku kembali, aku pasti akan kembali. Untukmu. Untuk terus mencintaimu. Jungmo-ah.. bawa aku kembali. Kumohon.."

* * *

Dengan langkah perlahan aku menyusuri lorong kelas. Kemana Ryeowook? Ah apa aku lupa? Ryeowook sudah pacaran 2 hari yang lalu dengan si kepala besar itu. Mereka pulang bersama dan tinggal aku sendiri. Menyedihkan. Yeah I know..

"Sungmin-ah!"

DEG

Oh tidak.  
Kumohon.  
Jangan lagi.

Kupercepat langkah kakiku karena suara yang tidak ingin kudengar itu semakin dekat.

"Eh? Sungmin-ah berhenti!"

PLUK!

"Hey Sungmin!"

Ya Tuhan. Sekali saja kumohon.  
Sekali saja.

Dengan ragu, aku memutar balik tubuh ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa ini seperti Dé javu.  
Aigoo. Aku benar-benar tegang.

"Hey!"

Kubuka mataku perlahan yang tanpa sadar jika sedari tadi menutup saking tegangnya.

"A-ah ya" Jawabku gugup.

_Oh_ _shit! Apa Tuhan sedang menghukumku?_

"Bagaimana dengan pelajarannya tadi?" Tanyanya mencoba basa basi.

"Ehem. Semua terasa mudah Kyu-ah" Jawabku dengan sedikit berdehem.

_Sayangnya kau_ _semakin merusak moodku yang sedari tadi sudah rusak akut karena memikirkan Jungmo. Oh! Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berada dipihakku. Malangnya.._

"Ah benarkah? Kau memang gadis yang pintar. Aku merasa semakin cocok denganmu"

Oh matilah aku! Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?  
Senyum kikuk terbentuk dibibir tipisku. Hey! Bagaimana tidak? Lelaki didepanku telah berburuk sangka dengan semua yang terjadi. Ini kesalahpahaman yang cukup rumit dan aku sangat bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya.

"Ehm.. Soal ucapanku itu, bagaimana? Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Jangan. Jangan tatapan itu. Aku bisa gila melihatnya Kyuhyun-ah. Kumohon hentikan. Jangan keluarkan tatapan penuh harapan seperti itu. Jangan keluarkan tatapan layaknya bocah polos Kyuhyun-ah. Kumohon..

Sejenak kami terdiam. Ini terlalu cepat. Bahkan kami tidak melakukan pendekatan dan dengan lugunya lelaki pemalu ini memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Bukan. Bukan karena dia mempunyai sikap yang memang lebih cocok dimiliki seorang perempuan. Tapi semua lebih condong pada perasaanku.

Hati ini..

Masih milik Kim Jungmo seorang.

Dan Kyuhyun…..

….. terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan.

"_Lupakan dia, cobalah menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bermaksud ingin menjadi seseorang yang labil dengan membuatmu bingung akan sikapku, tapi aku hanya ingin membuatmu membuka mata dan hati. Bukankah Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan jika dia menyukaimu? Lalu tunggu apa lagi?"_

Secara tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan ucapan wookie. Apa memang harus begini? Apa aku harus menerimanya?

* * *

06 DESEMBER 2014

Semakin mendekati natal. Negara seperti Korea Selatan sudah memasuki musim salju. Musim yang sangat kusukai. Dimana kita bisa merasakan sebuah keajaiban yang jatuh dari langit. Ya. Menurutku itu keajaiban. Kita tidak bisa merasakan butiran es berwarna putih itu setiap waktu. Tidak setiap waktu pula kita bisa melihat hamparan putih yang menenangkan itu. Lebihnya lagi, kita tidak bisa setiap waktu memperhatikan salju itu mencair padahal jika kita mau membuka mata sedikit, hal sekecil itu pun bisa menenangkan hati kita. Ya. Terasa menenangkan dan juga menghibur di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Berhentilah memotret pemandangan disini dan temani aku duduk disini" Ujarku pada lelaki yang kini merangkap sebagai kekasihku.

Ya kekasihku. Sudah lebih dari sebulan kami berhubungan. Dengan syarat hanya teman terdekat kami yang tahu. Karena dengan begitu, aku bisa menyumpal mulut-mulut penggosip yang tidak tahu tempat.

Kulirik Kyuhyun yang kini mendudukkan dirinya disampingku. Dengan rambut ikalnya yang berantakan juga jaketnya yang berwarna coklat gelap semakin menambah pesonanya. Dia memang tampan. Hanya sifat pemalunya-lah yang menjadi kekurangan lelaki kelahiran februari ini. Dan sayangnya, hanya orang-orang terdekatnya seperti aku yang bisa melihat ketampanan Kyuhyun secara khusus karena pada dasarnya, Kyuhyun tetap lelaki biasa yang berpakaian ala kadarnya murid sekolah di lingkup masyarakat.

Dan untuk hal ini, entah kenapa dadaku berdesir. Rasanya aneh ketika kekasihmu menunjukkan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya hanya pada orang terdekat termasuk dirimu sendiri.

Terasa menyenangkan sekaligus… melegakan.

Dengan perlahan aku menempelkan Caffe Latte kepipinya. Aku ingin membuatnya hangat karena dia tidak menggunakan syal.

Kyuhyun mengambil Caffe Latte tersebut dan menyesapnya sedikit.

"Selera kita sama. Aku juga menyukai Caffe Latte" Ucapnya dengan tatapan lurus menerawang

"Yah.. Sangat cocok untuk cuaca dingin apalagi kita sedang diluar. Emm mungkin lebih tepatnya di taman. Hehe" Sahutku sembari terkekeh kecil. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu dimana letak humornya. Hanya ingin membuat suasana yang hangat antara aku dengan Kyuhyun. Itu saja.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan wajahnya menjadi menatapku. Tatapannya lembut sekali. Senyum manis-pun tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Aku tahu. Dia begitu mencintaiku.

Tapi maaf Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak.

Atau belum..

Dengan gemas Kyuhyum mengacak rambutku kemudian membawa tubuhku dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Nyaman.

Tapi tidak senyaman pelukan Jungmo.

Maaf Kyuhyun-ah. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menjadikanmu pelarian. Maaf. Kumohon maafkan aku.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu"

Aku terdiam.

Selama kami menjalin hubungan, hanya Kyuhyun yang selalu mengucap kalimat indah itu. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya diam karena lidahku terasa kelu dan tenggorokanku tercekat.

Dengan ragu aku melepas pelukannya. Entah kenapa, setiap dia mengucap kalimat itu suasananya menjadi canggung dan aku tidak suka itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihat wajahku yang kikuk.

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti malu untuk menjawabku-kan? Aku mengerti. Aku tahu kau juga pasti mencintaiku"

_Bukan Kyuhyun-ah._

_Aku hanya tidak tahu.._

_Bagaimana caranya mencintai lelaki selain dia dan sayangnya 'dia' yang kumaksud bukan dirimu.._

* * *

08 DESEMBER 2014

Suasana ramai dari ujung ke ujung terdengar. Inilah sekolah yang sebenarnya. Penuh dengan keramaian dan aku tidak terlalu menyukainya.

"Waw! Aku tidak menyangka. Mantan kekasihku kini sudah ada yang punya. Menakjubkan! Kukira kau tidak bisa melupakanku Lee Sungmin"

DEG

Aku terpaku. Suara ini..

"Jungmo-ah.."

Dengan sigap aku membalikkan badan dan semakin terpaku melihat wajah rupawannya.

Dia tidak berubah.

Masih tampan dan.. berkharisma.

Dan aku menyukai lelaki berkharisma.

"Hai Lee Sungmin!" Sapanya dengan seringai tajam yang menambah nilai plus untuk sosok tampan sepertinya.

"Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu. Jika kekasihmu tahu, mungkin dia akan menangis saat ini juga. Haha"

A-apa maksudnya? Apa dia tahu jika aku dan Kyuhyun mempunyai hubungan khusus?

"Cho Kyuhyun. Lelaki macam apa yang kau jadikan kekasihmu Lee Sungmin? Menggelikan"

Diam. Aku tetap diam. Karena sedari awal aku mengenalnya, aku tidak pernah berani membantahnya.

"Apa kau tak laku lagi hingga lelaki banci sepertinya yang kau pilih?"

Aku tetap diam. Aku hanya ingin menahan emosi saat ini.

"Lelaki menjijikkan seperti dia, apa pantas menjadi pendampingmu? Dia hanya lelaki tidak berguna yang menjadi benalu dalam hidupmu!"

PLAK!

"Tutup mulutmu bajingan! Kau bahkan lebih menjijikkan dari Kyuhyun. Bahkan kau yang lebih cocok dipanggil banci dibanding Kyuhyun. Camkan itu!"

Menamparnya kemudian melepaskan emosi padanya. Aku tidak tahu darimana datangnya keberanian itu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengannya yang menghina Kyuhyun terus menerus. Aku benci.

"BAHKAN UNTUK MELINDUNGIMU SAJA, AKU YAKIN BANCI ITU TIDAK MAMPU SUNGMIN-AH!" Teriaknya kencang hingga aku yakin banyak murid yang mendengarnya.

Kututup telingaku. Cukup! Hanya mendengar suaranya saja membuat sakit ini terasa lebih parah dan aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak tetap mendengar lelaki brengsek itu bicara. Tidak. Aku tidak mau.

TES

Setitik air mata jatuh karena tak mampu kutahan. Sakit ini… Kenapa datang lagi?

Jungmo menatap kepergian Sungmin dengan tatapan sendu. Dia baru menyadarinya. Hanya Sungmin yang setia dan menerima dirinya apa adanya. Hanya Sungmin yang selalu ada disisinya. Dan sangat menyakitkan saat harus mengetahui perasaan ini disaat mereka sudah tidak memiliki status apapun. Bahkan hanya untuk menjadi teman. Sungmin sudah terlanjur membencinya. Dan ia cukup tahu diri mengingat Sungmin telah dimiliki orang lain. Dari siapa ia tahu hal ini bukanlah sesuatu yang penting. Lelaki bertubuh gagah ini hanya ingin Sungmin kembali ke sisinya. Kepelukannya. Menjadi pendampingnya. Amat sangat menginginkannya.

"Aku bersumpah Lee Sungmin. Aku akan membawamu kembali kepelukanku. Kau hanya milikku"

Yang tanpa mereka semua ketahui, dibelakang tembok itu, seorang lelaki berambut ikal dengan kulit putih pucatnya sedang menyenderkan kepalanya. Merelakskan sejenak pikirannya yang serasa ingin keluar ketika mendengar semua yang terjadi. Dari awal hingga gumaman yang berisi sumpah dari lelaki yang dulunya adalah bagian dari hidup kekasihnya.

"Apa mungkin…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…kau masih mencintainya Sungmin-ah?"

-TeBeCe-

Yap! jeje kembali ;:) apdet kilat kan? oh iya jeje mau minta doanya ya kawan. lusa pengambilan raport. doain jeje ya supaya masuk 5 besar again :) emm mau tahu satu secret gak? Sebenernya cerita ini awalnya kisah nyata dari kehidupan asmara jeje sendiri. Tapi makin kesini, makin lari dari kisah realnya. jeje cukup tahu kalau cerita ini semakin norak, kecepetan, gak dapet feel, atau apapun itu.

Dan karena hal itu, jeje ngerasa perlu untuk ngubah sedikit alur dan manjangin cerita ini sedikit demi sedikit tanpa mengubah inti dari cerita ini sendiri.

Tapi.. ada tapinya ya :D jeje juga butuh bantuan chingu-chingu semua. Susah lho bikin ff dari kisah sendiri. Udah bikin flashback sama si 'dia' terus harus siap mata jadi bengkak :3 sungguh! jeje nggak boong. Dengan semua cinta yang jeje punya, bolehkan jeje minta sedikittttttttttttttttttttttttttt aja krisar dari chingu semua :) sebagai bentuk penghargaan untuk jeje yang udah susah payah ngubek-ngubek masa lalu. Meskipun gak ada yang nyuruh buat nulis cerita ini /plakk/ okelah segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Dikit kan cuap-cuapnya? *kedipinmata /plakk/

And last but not least..

Siyu \\(^O^)/

-Jeje1003-

Mind to Review?


End file.
